


Fast songs are for wimps

by presidentcas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/presidentcas/pseuds/presidentcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gabe are getting married. Neither of them have spoken to their brothers in a long, long time, but they decide to invite them because weddings are a big deal. And they turn up, both of them, slightly awkward and unfamiliar with their families. It’s not a surprise that they start talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast songs are for wimps

Dean looked down at his invitation, like he’d done so many times already. It was quite pretty – a light beige colour with “Sam + Gabriel” written in golden embossed lettering. He couldn’t believe his brother was getting married, let alone to a guy. He’d always though Sam was straight as a line, unlike himself. Clearly he had been wrong. 

He looked at the people walking past the impala. Some of them he knew, some not. They were all in suits or dresses, ready for the wedding, kids laughing and adults smiling. Dean felt so uncomfortable and unwelcome. He hadn’t spoken to his brother in years, had hardly spoken to any family in years, and now they were all there. 

A guy walked past the car. He had dark, messy hair and a trench coat on top of his suit, blue tie backwards around his neck. He was hot, too. Dean decided to leave his car. The guy looked uncomfortable too, but he was going anyway. So should Dean. The wedding would start any moment, and it wasn’t like he wanted to miss it. He was glad he had been invited, despite the awkwardness of it all. 

Dean opened the door and stepped out, self-consciously looking down at his suit before heading toward the chapel. It seemed as if they were going for a classic wedding, which Dean admired. He had always wanted an outdoor wedding himself. He opened he doors and sat down a couple rows from the back, wanting to see without being seen, right behind the man in the trench coat. He wanted to avoid conversation as much as possible. As his brother walked the aisle he might have cried, just a couple, manly tears. It felt like it lasted forever, but then it was over, and Sam and Gabriel were kissing, and everyone went out to their cars for the party. 

Dean had managed to avoid any conversation, and it was tempting to just go home and not let anyone know he was there, but he just couldn’t do it. And so he walked into his car and followed the others to the venue, telling himself he only did it for the free pie. He was seated at a table where the nametags read Anna, Luke, Michael, Hester, Dean and Castiel. Most of them had sat down already, with the exception of Castiel. Dean sat down, too.

“I assume you’re Sam’s brother,” Luke said. 

Dean nodded. “And you guys are Gabriel’s siblings?” he asked. 

“Minus me,” said Hester. “I’m Michael’s wife.” 

The trench coat man came toward them, only he had taken the trench off. He sat down next to Dean. So his name was Castiel, then. 

He held out his hand. “Castiel,” he said, voice deep (and attractive.)

“I’m Dean,” Dean responded, eagerly greeting the other man. 

“It’s been a while,” Michael said to Castiel with poison in his voice.

“Thankfully,” Castiel responded with an ironic smile. 

“At least he’s here,” Anna said. She clearly wanted to avoid an argument. 

The food arrived, and they mostly ate in silence. Any attempt at conversation died out fairly quickly.

Eventually they were done with dinner, and Dean hadn’t said much, which was unlike him. Speeches were up. They all passed in a haze – Dean was really nervous, and could barely remember holding his own. Than people started walking around, and dancing, and dessert was on the table. Most of Gabriel’s siblings and Hester pretty much ran away from the table, in a hurry to talk to the rest. Dean and Castiel remained. 

“So, Cas, what… what do you do?” 

“Cas, huh?” 

Dean blushed. 

“I write books.” Now Castiel blushed.

“That’s cool! I’m a kindergarten teacher.”

Castiel smiled. 

“That’s nice. Kids are nice. Do you like it?” Castiel’s eyes were fixed at Dean. Nothing else. No looking around or seeming like he wanted to end the conversation. Castiel actually seemed really interested in Dean and what he had to say, and it felt nice. 

“I love it,” Dean admitted. “All the kids are so great. Watching them grow, seeing their personalities develop, helping them with that –“ he looked down, feeling like he got a little too excited. “Yeah, I do like it.” 

Castiel laughed a little, and Dean smiled at him. 

“Heeey brother!” said a loud, excited voice. Dean looked up and noticed that Gabriel and Sam had sat down across from them. 

“Hello, Gabriel,” Castiel said. 

Dean awkwardly waved at Sam, whom responded with “Long time no see.” 

Dean shrugged. “It’s been a while, yeah.” 

The four of them talked for a while. Dean found out that Gabriel and Sam had met only a year and a half ago. He also found out a lot about Cas, which to be honest, he was very fond of. He liked Cas. A lot. 

As the day died down the night appeared, the music came on. Their table had been occupied by a lot of people, and Dean and Castiel had decided to escape them. They stood leaning against the wall, hidden in a corner.

“Please Dance with me Cas,” Dean said quickly and under his breath, half hoping that Cas wouldn’t hear it, but he did. 

“Of course, Dean,” he said with a fond smile, and they walked onto the dance floor just as the music changed and a quieter song flowed through the speakers.

“We can wait,” Dean said abruptly. “We can wait until another song comes on! This could get awkward, you know, let’s just-“ 

He was interrupted when surprisingly strong arms surrounded him, held him close. He felt Cas’s breath on his neck and the smell of him. 

“This okay?” Cas whispered, mouth almost kissing Dean’s ear. 

“Yes,” Dean whispered back. 

They danced for the rest of the night, and in a club the next week, and in dancing classes a couple months later. They danced at their wedding a few years after that, and the night they had adopted their first child. They danced their way through life, always together.


End file.
